Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Yoda
Zeigt Respekt und kniet nieder! Ihr steht vor dem Jedi-Rat! Hallo Meister Yoda! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Meister Yoda!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erst mal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 16:08, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) ---- Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Freue mich bald mehr über dich zu erfahren. Gruß--General Grievous 16:22, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) *Herzlich Willkommen und viel Spaß bei der Arbeit hier in der Jedipedia, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 09:25, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) **Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder an einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 17:39, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Meister Yoda, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Kommunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG Darth Vader 19:40, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Timeline Da ich gerade dabei bin, die Timeline zu vervollständigen, bitte ich darum, weitere Geburten/Todesfälle alphabetisch einzuordnen. Das wäre eine große Hilfe. (nach Nachnamen) Meister Yoda 11:23, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich weds mir merken Boba 11:52, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Hi. Ich finde dein Kommentar bei Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel nicht ganz so nett,vieleicht hast du ja was gegen Dicken Leute was weiß ich: "Der Typ ist viel dicker als der Artikel, der eher das Gegenteil ist. Nichts besonderes. Meister Yoda 10:32, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST)". Oder ich verstehe das nicht.Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:18, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Geburtstag? So wie es aussieht hattest du Geburtstag oder? naja Herzlichen Glückwunsch Jango 19:16, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja richtig. Ist zwar schon etwas her (1. 4.), aber habe vergessen hier einzutragen . Danke, Jango. Meister Yoda 19:18, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na denn 15 bist du jetzt. Noch ein Jahr, dann darfst du Bier kaufen^^. Herzlichen glückwunsch. Möge die Macht dich in deinem Neuen Lebensjahr auch weiterhin begleiten Boba 19:23, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) : Bild:;-).gif Danke Boba. Meister Yoda 19:24, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. Wir sind doch alle Freunde hier, oder? Boba 19:26, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ich denke schon. Auf jeden Fall die meisten. Meister Yoda 19:27, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir, natürlich nachträglich, cool 15 bin auch 15 werde dises Jahr aber 16, ich habe das jetzt auch verstanden mit dem "Dicken", wollte dir das einfach mal sagen. Und wissen wie du zu solchen Leuten stehst;) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:49, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir zu deinem 15ten! gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:58, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Danke, danke. Meister Yoda 16:43, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Geonosis Tragt hier bitte alle Jedi ein, die in der Schlacht von Geonosis umkommen: ICH BITTE UM QUELLEN! GANZ WICHTIG! *Eeth Koth *Coleman Trebor *Tarados Gon *Ichi-Tan Micoda *Stam Reath *Tan Yuster *Joclad Danva *Chankar Kim *Lura Tranor *Sarrissa Jeng *Tu'ala *Ur-Sema Du Jedi die Wahrscheinlich starben: *Fi-Ek Sirch *Khaat Qiyn *Galdos Stouff *Lumas Etima *Nicanas Tassu *Que-Mars Redath-Gom *Sar Labooda *Sephjet Josall *Sta-Den Eekin Hey Meister Yoda! Sha'a Gi wurde von General Grievous während der Klonkriege, also zwischen Episode II bis Episode III, getötet und nicht während der Schlacht von Geonosis! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:03, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Oh stimmt, hab mich wohl verlesen. Danke. Meister Yoda 12:53, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem Helfe doch gerne! Vieleicht solltest du lieber eine Liste von Jedis Machen die in den Klonkriegen das Leben gelassen haben! Das wäre einfacher! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:59, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja, aber mich interessiert es einfach, wer während dieser Schlacht stirbt. Das steht nirgends und wenn die Liste vollständig ist, kommt sie vielleicht in den Artikel. Meister Yoda 19:36, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja stimmt! Ich glaube aber das nicht mehr bekannt sind! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:41, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wir werden sehen. Vielleicht kommen ja noch welche in die Liste. Meister Yoda 19:43, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mm du hattest recht habe noch einen gefunden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:54, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Super, danke. Ich such auch schon. Meister Yoda 19:56, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Guck noch mehr! Cool hätte nicht gedacht das so viele bekannt sind! Vieleicht gibt es ja noch mehr! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:08, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Genial, danke! Meister Yoda 09:03, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja kein Problem! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:45, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hier noch mehr die Vermutlich starben! Mehr habe ich aber nun wircklich nicht mehr gefunden!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:12, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Dank dir. Ich hab auch noch ein paar gefunden gehabt. Meister Yoda 16:48, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem mach ich doch gerne!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:53, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Quellen kann ich dir geben ich habe es von StarWars.com! Das ist eine offizelle Quelle!:) Nur die sterben ja nicht alle in den Filmen, es gibt ja auch Bücher, Comics und was noch alles Darüber! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:09, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Kann dir Morgen auch sagen wo ich das gefunden habe und hier verlinken, muss jetzt aber erstmal off tschüss! --Heiliger Klingone 21:09, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dank dir! =) | Meister Yoda 21:10, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) | Wertungen Lesenswert... Moin, du hast manchmal sehr strenge Kriterien bei deiner Stimmenvergabe, auch bei Lesenswerten artikel, die per Definition nicht Perfekt sein müssen. Bei Borleias gibt es keine Bilder, oder zumindest keine welche das eigentliche Geschehen reflektieren, da der Artikel rein auf einem Buch basiert wozu zB. noch kein Comic erschienen ist. Man kann natürlich wenn die Rede von nem TIE Jäger ist, ein Bild von jenem einfügen, nur verschiebt das den Text unnötig und verformt das Optische Bild und wenn wir so weitermachen haben wir bald 300 Artikel mit Bildern von TIEs.. was langfristig gesehen wenig Sinn macht. Da du dies nun weißt, kannst du ja vielleicht deine Stimme nachhaltig verändern (ja das darf man). Bei Loka kann ichs verstehen, doch sollte man vielleicht die Person auch kenenn um ein umfassendes urteil abzugeben, zumal es nicht auf die Länge ankommt, sondern nur wie man sie benutzt Bild:;-).gif ...--Modgamers 12:52, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ok, ich hätte vermutet, es gäbe bereits nen Comic. So hast du recht. Meister Yoda 17:19, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Naja.. konntest es ja nicht wissen... aber danke fürs Pro ^^ --Modgamers 17:23, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem. So ist es natürlich schwierig. Meister Yoda 17:24, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Daalas Kopf Hallo Meister Yoda! Du hast ja bei "Daalas Feldzug" Neutral gestimmt, zum einen wegen Ackbars Gründen und zum anderen, weil das Bild hier nicht passte. Okay, zum ersten Grund, doch Moddi und Yoda41 verwenden in Zsinjs Reich ja auch ein Bild von Zsinj, was ja eigentlich auch nicht "passt". Und außerdem finde ich nichts, was da hineinpasst, alles was ich habe sind bilder wie Schiffe zerstört werden. Die Bilder sind häufig kleiner und passen denke ich auch nicht so recht in eine Infobox. Außerdem bist du anscheinend der einzige, der es nicht passend findet :). Vielleicht kannst du deine Entscheidung nochmal überdenken und aus dem "Neutral" ein "Abwartend" machen, da Moddi sich den Artikel auch nochmal zur Brust nehmen wird. Gruß, Bel Iblis Disku 22:23, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hmmmm....wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Is scho schwer da nen passendes Bild zu finden, aber vielleicht könnte man eine Route ihres Weges dahinstellen. Ah nee is schon ok, aber in den Artikel würde das passen. |Meister Yoda 18:35, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST)| Ja klar würde ein anderes Bild in den Artikel passen, aber wie soll ich eine Route denn darstellen? Trotzdem danke für dein "Abwartend". Gruß, Bel Iblis Disku 18:50, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich versuch mich mal iwie drum zu kümmern. |Meister Yoda 18:52, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST)| C-3P0 Kreativitätsdämpfer Du hast im Artikel Kreativitätsdämpfer geschrieben, dass 3PO´s Dämpfer deaktiviert zu sein scheint...ich behaupte das Gegenteil. Er ist doch absolut "droidisch"...immer gehorsam, langenweilig, umständliche Vorstellung mit kompletten Namen und Funktion...was meist du? Inaktiver Benutzer 18:11, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Meiner Meinung nach redet er zuviel umd den Kreadings aktiviert zu haben. Das kann doch so nicht normal sein, oder? | Meister Yoda 18:31, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin im allgemeinen dafür,dass Fakten, die nicht mit Quellen belegt werden können nicht in Artikel reinsollten. Wird das irgendwo erwähnt, falls nicht muss ich es leider aus dem Artikel entfernen...obwohl es besser wäre wenn dort mehr Beispieldroiden wären. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:47, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hast Recht. Hat leider keine Quelle. Könntest dus in die Diskussion um Krea.... einbauen? Mal sehen, was die andern so sagen. Hat 3PO son ding aktiviert? | Meister Yoda 18:50, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) | :Hab es in die Disku dort geschrieben. Ein Link weist auf den Anfang der Diskussion hierhin. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:59, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dank dir. | Meister Yoda 19:01, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) | Bitte richtige Quellen bei Artikel Hallo Meister Yoda! Ich möchte dich bitten, in Artikeln keine falsche Quellen anzugeben. Die Jedi Ur-Sema Du und Tu'ala, über die du einen Artikel angelegt hast, kommen in Angriff der Klonkrieger nicht vor und werden auch mit keinem Wort dort erwähnt. Diese Quelle ist somit falsch... Außerdem sollte ein Artikel aus mehr bestehen, als nur einen Satz. Ich hoffe, du kannst dem beisteuern, damit diese Artikel nicht gelöscht werden müssen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:00, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich werd mich drum bemühen. | Meister Yoda 21:02, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) | :Vielen Dank. :) Ich wollt dich nur darauf hinweisen, damit du dir nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlst, wenn dort einfach die Quellen entfernt werden. Aber Quellen sind ja nur Sachen, wo die behandelte Thematik auch vorkommt. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:05, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jünglinge Wie leben Jünglinge eigentlich im Tempel, was lernen sie, mit welchem Alter kommen sie dahin und wenn sie extrem jung sind, wie können sie dann schon irgendwelches Jedi-Zeug lernen? | Meister Yoda 20:41, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) | :Wie gesagt kommmen sie dort sehr früh hin...einige sogar sofort nach der Geburt! Vllt ist die Jeid Padawan Reihe was für dich...im ersten Buch erfährt man ein wenig über das Leben im Tempel... Inaktiver Benutzer 20:47, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) BenutzerEdits Wo finde ich hier eine komplette Liste von allen Usern mitsamt den Edits? | Meister Yoda 23:16, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) | 50 Das sind alle, mit einem Edit. Die restlichen Benutzen findest du, chronologisch geordnet hier. Bel Iblis Disku 23:19, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Danke, Asajj | Meister Yoda 11:57, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) | ::Liste gekürzt, wegen Azeigeproblemen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:26, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bilderprogramm Mit welchem Programm hast du das Bild:Imperiale Flotte (FanArt).JPG gemacht? The Collector Audienz 12:55, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das kannst du mit jedem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm machen...ich persönlich würde dir Gimp empfehlen, da es auch sehr einsteigerfreundlich ist! Inaktiver Benutzer 13:05, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, genau. Verwaist30 hat recht. Du kannst auch ganz einfach Paint nehmen. Das dauert dann ein bisschen, aber naja.... Im Moment mach ich aber keine Bilder mehr (hab leider keine Zeit). Probier einfach mal Verwaist30s Programm aus. | Meister Yoda 09:49, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) | Yodisch für anfänger^^ "Genau, ihr solltet euch lieber mein Profil anschauen!" steht auf deiner Benutzerseite... ich würde es anders stellen :"Genau anschauen mein Profil ihr euch lieber solltet!" MfG - Cody 17:38, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Haha, gute Idee. Mach ich mal schnell! | Meister Yoda 18:50, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) | Bilder Woher hast du die ganzen coolen Minibilder?Meister Kenobi 14:07, 29. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ähm....gib mal Kategorie:Smilies ein (kann ich irgendwie nicht verlinken). Meinst du die? (Sind vielleicht ein bisschen pixlig dargestellt, sind sie aber, wenn du die denn meinst.) : Entschuldigung, dass ich erst jetzt antworte, ich hatte zu tun und war einige Zeit nicht mehr hier. | Meister Yoda 18:06, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) | Bild:Yoda tötet Gree.jpg Das genannte Bild ist doppelt vorhanden, du könntest es durch das (hochwertigere) Bild:Grees tod.jpg ersetzten. Pandora Diskussion 18:43, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, danke. | Meister Yoda 21:00, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) | Sterne Sterne (*) kommen nur in Infoboxen, wenn mehrere Elemente aufgezählt werden, bei nur einem Element kommt kein Stern hin. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:10, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ok, ich mach das nur, weil es in einigen Artikeln auch bei Nicht-Aufzählungen gemacht wird. Ich hätte gedacht, das ist richtig so. Mach ich jetzt nicht mehr Bild:--).gif. | Meister Yoda 19:13, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) | Wat Tambor - Episode I Wat tambor kommt tatsächlich in Episode I vor, im Senat!! Schwer zu erkennen ... aber kurz vor der Erklärung des Misstrauensantrags gegen Valorum sieht man Senator Grebleips (vom Planeten Brodo Asogi) im Bild ..... und über diesem Senator ist noch so ein merkwürdiger Senator ... der perfekt auf das Wat Tambor-Schema passt →und da Tambor in dieser Zeit Senator war, ist das relativ warscheinlich das er dieser Kerl im Cyborg-Anzug ist. --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 11:06, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das glaub ich dir gerne. Die Frage war auch nicht....naja gg. den Artikel gerichtet (habe keine besseren Worte). Ich wollte das nur mal wissen. Ich achte mal drauf, wenn ich den Film das nächste Mal sehe. | Meister Yoda 21:08, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) | kleine Bitte: Hilfe Hallo Meister Yoda, es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen! Großes Lob wegen der Vorliebe zu den Chiss, da sind wir der selben Meinung. Ich hoffe, dass du mir, Sirak^^, helfen kannst, einen leichten Einstieg zu haben. Danke schon mal im Vorraus! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 27. Nov. 2008, 20:45 (Diskussion) Sirak^^) Danke für die Antwort Erst mal danke, dass du so schnell geantwortet hast! Mit der Infobox war das kein Problem, weil ich einfach nebenbei bei einem älteren Artikel (Rahm Kota, wenn dus genau wissen willst) geguckt. Danke auch für die Weiterleitung und an sonsten noch ne schöne Adventszeit Sirak^^ :Kein Problem. Noch als Tipp: 4 mal die ~ (Welle) ist deine Unterschrift. Dir auch noch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch. Feier schön. Bild:Trinken.gif | Meister Yoda 16:06, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) | Archiv Darf man ein Archiv nicht erst ab 32 KB haben? Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 13:42, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST) : Das mag sein, aber es war sozusagen nicht unbedingt zum Archivieren gut, sondern eher, um ein Problem zu lösen, was aber nicht gelungen ist. Meine Diskussionsseite konnte (jedenfalls weder bei mir, noch bei einem Freund) nicht mehr angezeigt werden, jetzt ist es allerdings bei dem Archiv der Fall. | Meister Yoda 23:00, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST) |